xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Dominus (Earth-9376)
Overview An older vampire, hailing from an older time period, Reginald demonstrates a moderate approach between the feral brutality of most Vampires, and the civility and humanity of humankind. Background Regarded in some underground circles as an expert tactician and strategist with a keen eye for details others might miss, there has been some indication that this is largely due to his roots during his mortal life that have had a very long time to be refined and honed. Nothing is really known about his childhood or adult life as a mortal. He has hinted at having a background in Education, but hasn't elaborated. Personality Reginald is generally regarded as sagacious, observant, and has eyes that seem to always be watching everyone and everything at once. While he doesn't come across as trying to 'fit in' with humankind, he also hasn't been seen doing anything overt to draw unwanted attention upon himself. Reginald has a great passion for the arts, is a master painter and great scholar. He loves to read and to write. Reginald's interests include all manner of intellectual and artistic pursuits. Appearance Reginald stands at 6'7" with blood red eyes, long black-brown hair, and an ebony complexion. He has a sturdy, muscular frame, erect (almost regal) stature, and often walks as if his body weighs nothing, which brings attention to his standing as a supernatural being. He usually wears his long hair in braids and/or in a ponytail, and wears practical clothing that's generally neither shabby nor extravagant. Religious Beliefs Reginald is an agnostic, having met many powerful beings over the years who were untouchable in terms of power, might and influence; he does not, however, believe that true deities would deign to flaunt their given status among weaker peoples. Reginald believes that the deities people generally believe in are merely a psychological coping tool to help people feel that the unfortunate events of their lives can be blamed squarely on some kind of unseen force, and that good fortune is a sign of a greater being watching over them. Abilities Due to his background training and education, Reginald is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Eastern and Western style martial arts. Reginald is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms; proficient in sword fighting; skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials; and is also trained in multiple types of weapons and assassination techniques. Reginald is also fluent in many languages As can be expected of a Vampire of his age and background, Reginald boasts tremendous supernatural physical prowess and combat aptitude, as well as supernaturally accelerated regenerative abilities. Reginald also has the ability to transmute inanimate matter into constructs in the form of tools and/or weapons, as well as conjure weapons made up of raw energy. In addition, Reginald can surround himself in a limited field of telekinetic energy that provides him with a powerful buffer that he can use to shield himself from damage, enhance his physical abilities, and/or allow him to manipulate objects that he touches, or to even fly by pushing his body through the air. To-date, none of these abilities have been displayed openly, and he prefers to avoid conflict whenever possible. Category:Earth-9376